Mission Application Form
((Please do not edit this form page to create your mission. In fact if you are not a chuunin or higher rank or been given permission to you DO NOT write missions. Copy and paste this page onto a Add a Page.)) ((Your Title should clearly stat what the mission main point is.)) _ RANK ((The rank of the mission and any other importance. such as stating seasonal mission etc. If it was a one time mission and is completed write Success of Failed next to the rank.)) ______________ ((Write here a quick summary of the mission. Should grow in description for each rank the mission is labeled as. )) Mission Board Reads (or) So and So says ((Write what the mission board said or the provider of the mission role played saying here. Should grow in length depending on the level of the mission. The only information here is what the board or person said, no role playing details of something you don't see there at the time, read, or hear.)) *Success: ((Write out how one succesfully completes this mission.)) *Failure: ((Write out how someone possibily fails this mission and the possible consequences besides having the pay from your wallet or purse.)) *Reward or Payment: ((Write here the reward for completing the mission as well as the payment one would have to give up if something called for it. Often times it is just ryu being paid for the services but other times it can be something else alongside money or without money at all. The rewards unless approved by the kage should never be something like a dojutsu eye or super mega weapon. The likiness of such a reward is very very low.)) To Role Play This Mission ((The details needed to role play this mission will go here. Such facts should be if the creator of the role play is needed to play out the story or role of characters. The possiblity that the mission with stray into another rank. A squad leader will generally always role play lead any events or NPcs that have been told by the writer of the mission that will be happening or existing. This varies with rank.)) Role Play Goes Here ((Replace all written here and write in bold: 'Name Here' Squad in 'Mission name' )) ((The role playing for the mission will go here. Post it like you are posting a normal role play with one exception. Some missions are repeatable or required a second try, if that was the case create a heading 2 for the next group that does it and bold the words. A squad should not be listed as repeating taking the order, every other time is acceptable. SO THAT SQUADS WON'T BE DOING THE MISSION AT THE SAME TIME AS ANOTHER SQUAD, POST A HEADING 2 WITH THE squad name in Mission name which states that the squad is doing the mission. There should be no role playing the mission ahead. THE MISSION CAN ONLY BE ROLE PLAYED BY ONE SQUAD EACH real DAY. And can only be taken once it is realized that the last squad to take it is finished.)) 'Squad Example in Mission: 'Mission name'' Category:form